War (Ovenverse)
Summary A character made by Sir Ovens. Part of the extended storyline within the Ovenverse. War was an aspect of the Eternal Omatufobalu, the Eternal of War, Chaos, and Uncertainty. Long ago, the lesser Eternals banded together to vanquish Omatufobalu, but were unsuccessful, and sustained heavy losses. The only way the Eternal could be stopped was by splitting its power into four and sealing that power within Regular Space. The four sealed powers then grew individual consciousnesses that each represented a desire of the original Eternal. Of the four consciousnesses, one of them personified Omatufobalu's rage and thirst for anger. This consciousness became War. War roamed around the multiverse in a blind rage, destroying everything that got in its way. Even the Titans themselves feared the power of War and kept their distance from it. It was not until Zentu challenged and defeated it with the Spear of Zentu that War was finally stopped. However, his consciousness was still unable to be destroyed. Instead, it drifted through space, searching for its other pieces. After finally finding its other pieces on a far off planet, it crash-landed and laid dormant for millions of years. During that time, it gathered up its energy, and formed a humanoid body. Coincidentally, the planet's very first form of intelligent life had formed there, and the aspect of Omatufobalu grew alongside it, both in power, and in mind. Legend spoke of the day that the aspect itself would regain its fearsome power alongside its brother-pieces and reform the terror that was Omatufobalu. Powers and Stats Tier: At least''' 2-A''' Name: War, the Blood Soaked Ravager, All-Ender, Titan Killer, Mushuareth (Fobidden Destroyer), Um'brah Go (Blood Terror), and many more Origin: Ovenverse Age: Technically ageless, but has existed in Regular Space shortly after the Titans Gender: Inapplicable, but appears Male Classification: Primordial aspect of Omatufobalu Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Fire Manipulation, Willpower Manipulation, Summoning, Conceptual Manipulation and Existence (Embodies the concept of War. Cannot be destroyed unless Conquest is destroyed), Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4, and 8) Spacial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Reality Warping (Destroys the reality around it and distorts it to the point where even the Titans cannot understand it), Mind Manipulation (Destroyed the minds and burned the eyes of all that looked at it directly), Telekinesis and Telepathy, Regeneration (Mid-Godly destroyed on a fundamental level by Zentu and still regenerated), Resistance to Reality Warping and anything that would obstruct a clean melee fight. Attack Potency: At least Multiverse level+ (Casually destroys multiversal clusters and throws them into chaos just by existing in them. Every Titan fears the power of the Four Horsemen - even Dos, who governs the concept of war. Matched Zentu in strength and power and would have bested him, had he not tricked War into gaining higher intelligence.) Speed: Massively FTL+ '(Fought and kept up with Zentu for millennia without stopping) 'Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Striking Strength: Multiversal+ Class Durability: At least Multiversal level+ (Tanked hits from Zentu, and their fight destroyed whole multiversal space-time continuums.) Range: Galactic, Multiversal+ with reality distortion Stamina: Limitless. Fought Zentu without stopping for millennia. Showed no signs of fatigue the entire time. Intelligence: '''Extremely high. Is unmatched in every form of hand to hand combat. Knows complex strategies that even Zentu himself was impressed by. However, due to his incoherent nature, this intelligence is expressed subconsciously, and not deliberately. '''Weaknesses: '''Although virtually unbeatable in hand to hand combat, it is prone to abilities that give the illusion of hand to hand combat. He was defeated by Zentu after having weaknesses instilled into it by the Spear of Zentu, thinking that it was just an ordinary spear. '''Equipment: An assortment of weaponry that he can spawn out of thin air. Otherwise, it's trusty Chaosbringer Sword. Feats: - Is the embodiment of Omatufobalu's rage and chaos. This makes it very volatile and dangerous. Whatever intelligence it lacks, it more than make up for it with raw power. It is capable of outmatching all it's brothers, besides Conquest, in pure destructive energy. Coupled with it's ferocity and intensity, it made even Zentu fear it's power. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: '''Note: '''War is the original aspect of Omatufobalu. Zak Fann is merely a reincarnation of the original spirit of the Eternal. Thus, this aspect is far more powerful and has more abilities than the former. Category:Ovenverse Category:Reality Warpers Category:Tier 2 Category:Gods Category:Fire Users Category:Immortals Category:Summoners Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Space-Time Users Category:Horseman